Was würdest du tun, wenn?
by Vorndess
Summary: Legolas verliebt sich in seine zukünftige Beraterin, doch sie will das nicht wahrhaben.![STORY COMPLETE]!
1. I

Autor: Miriel  
  
Titel: Was würdest du tun, wenn.?  
  
Genre: Romantik und evt. ein bisschen Abenteuer  
  
Rating: Gute Frage würde sagen PG bis PG-13. Wer weiß was noch kommt.  
  
Inhalt: Legolas wird König des Düsterwaldes und verliebt sich in seine beste Freundin und zukünftige Beraterin, doch sie liebt ihn nicht. Oder doch.?  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was euch hier an Herr der Ringe erinnert, gehört nicht mir sondern Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Was würdest du tun, wenn.?  
  
"Was würdest du tun, wenn.Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Der große, schlanke Elb ließ seine Feder sinken und sah seine schöne Tochter strafend an, die alles andere als interessiert vor ihm saß und ihren Blick über den weiten, blauen Himmel vor dem Fenster schweifen ließ. "Nein.", kam auch prompt die Antwort. Tauron fuhr sich resignierend durch die langen schwarzen Haare. "Calaneth, wieso bist du nur so stur?", fragte er seufzend und brachte seine Tochter damit dazu ihn anzusehen. "Vater, ich sitze seit mehr als drei Stunden schon hier und höre mir deine Lehren an. Das ist anstrengend und ich möchte raus an die frische Luft und nicht den lieben langen Tag hier in deinem staubigen Arbeitszimmer verbringen." Die blonde Elbin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute wieder demonstrativ aus dem weit offen stehenden Fenster. "Nun gut, ich sehe selbst es hat keinen Sinn sich mit dir darüber zu streiten was gut für dich ist und was nicht. Du kannst gehen, doch denk daran, dass wir morgen weiter machen werden."  
  
Endlich! Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand Calaneth auf und legte ihre Feder zur Seite. Statt durch die Tür zu gehen, raffte sie kurzerhand ihr dunkelblaues Kleid und sprang aus dem Fenster, das nur knapp einen Meter über dem Boden lag. Kopfschüttelnd sah ihr der Vater hinterher, doch dass störte die junge Elbin keineswegs. Zwar hatte sie sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden Beraterin des Königs zu werden, doch war sie mit der vielen Lernerei überhaupt nicht zufrieden. Und überhaupt wollte sie jetzt erst einmal Spaß haben. Sie hatte sich mit ihren Brüdern zum Bogenschießen verabredet und sie wusste, dass die beiden nur ungern warteten. Leichtfüßig lief sie durch das kniehohe, saftiggrüne Gras und genoss den kühlen Schatten den die alten Bäume um sie herum spendeten.  
  
Bald hatte sie eine große Lichtung erreicht auf der, anders als zwischen den Bäumen, das Gras fein säuberlich geschnitten war und an deren hinterer Seite fünf runde, bemalte Holzplatten standen. In der Mitte des Übungsplatzes standen bereits Elben die sich miteinander unterhielten. Calaneth ging direkt auf die kleine Gruppe zu, die ihre Unterhaltung unterbrachen und sie freudig begrüßten. "Schwesterchen!" Thalion schloss seine Schwester in die Arme und haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er sah seinem Vater unglaublich ähnlich wie Calaneth immer wieder feststellte. Er hatte dieselben langen schwarzen Haare wie er, doch statt der gutmütigen Weisheit des Vaters las man in seinem Gesicht pure Lebensfreude und Abenteuerlust. Ganz anders dagegen war Berion. Er war der älteste der drei und hatte blondes Haar wie sie und ihre Mutter Sílwen. Er war der Ruhigste der Drei und die Wahl für den neuen Berater des Königs war auf ihn und Calaneth gefallen. Allerdings war Berion von diesem Schicksal befreit worden, da Tauron sich kurzerhand entschlossen hatte diese Aufgabe seiner Tochter allein zu überlassen, mit der Begründung, Berion sei ein zu guter Kämpfer. Immerhin kannte sie den zukünftigen König und das bereits ihr Leben lang.  
  
"Du lässt ziemlich lange auf dich warten.", meinte Legolas grinsend. "Tja, wenn ich dir einmal gute Dienste erweisen soll, dann muss ich eben dafür lernen.", gab Calaneth lächelnd zurück. Thranduil hatte beschlossen den Thron an seinen Sohn weiter zu geben, da er bald zu den unsterblichen Landen segeln wollte. Tauron, als des Königs bester Freund und engster Berater sah sich verpflichtet seinem König zu folgen, wie viele der alten Elben auch. Daher war es Calaneth´ Schicksal die Beraterin des neuen Königs zu werden. Ihr Vater hatte schon früh die wichtigen Eigenschaften eines Beraters an ihr festgestellt. In den brenzligsten Situationen bewarte sie stets einen kühlen Kopf und wusste bei Streitereien immer für alle die beste Lösung. Sie wusste genau was wichtig für das Volk war und auch dass man manche Dinge opfern musste um ans Ziel zu kommen. Dabei war sie aber keineswegs kaltblütig, sondern versuchte immer das Beste aus einer Sache zu machen.  
  
Legolas und sie kannten sich schon von Kindesbeinen an und waren die besten Freunde. Selten sah man einen der Beiden alleine. Meist in Begleitung von Thalion und Berion die, so verschieden sie auch waren, ebenfalls unzertrennlich blieben. "Da unsere Schwester ja nun endlich anwesend ist, können wir ja auch anfangen.", meinte Thalion auch schon. Er schulterte seinen Bogen und nahm vor der mittleren, etwa 200 Schritt entfernten Zielscheibe Aufstellung. Eine Eigenart die Calaneth sehr an ihrem, für einen Elben sehr quirligen Bruder bewunderte war, dass er im Kampf immer höchst konzentriert und ruhig handelte und somit mit einer Präzision vorging, die kaum ein Elb überbieten konnte. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er mitten ins Schwarze traf. Berion und Legolas waren ebenso erfolgreich. Nun war Calaneth an der Reihe. Langsam spannte sie ihren Bogen, ebenso wie ihren Körper. Das Ziel anvisierend atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und ließ den Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen. Auch sie traf ihr Ziel ohne Probleme.  
  
"Hah! Seht ihr, ich kann es immer noch genauso gut wie ihr!", rief sie den drei Elben triumphierend zu. "Von wegen eingerostet beim lernen, Thalion.", fügte sie hinzu und streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge heraus. Ihr entging dabei, dass Legolas sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Keine ihrer Bewegungen ließ er sich entgehen. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass er mehr für die hübsche Elbin empfand, als nur Freundschaft, doch wusste er ebenso gut, dass Calaneth seine Gefühle nicht teilen würde, würde er sie ihr offenbaren. Doch im Moment wollte er darüber nicht mehr nachdenken, sondern vielmehr seinen freien Tag genießen. Denn auch er als Thronfolger musste täglich lernen, um sich auf seine Aufgabe vorzubereiten und ihm missfiel das ebenso wie Calaneth. Wenigstens sah er sie dadurch öfter, denn nicht selten mussten die Beiden zusammen lernen.  
  
Das Bogenschießen dauerte noch den gesamten Nachmittag und als es zu dunkeln begann, waren alle total erschöpft. "Denkst du noch daran, dass wir morgen nach Lorien aufbrechen müssen?", richtete sich Legolas an Calaneth, die neben ihm im Gras lag. "Ja, ich habe es nicht vergessen. Gepackt habe ich auch schon. Am besten wir reisen noch vor Sonnenaufgang ab, oder?" Ein Gähnen war die Antwort. "Besser wir gehen jetzt schlafen, sonst hältst du den Ritt morgen nicht durch.", meinte sie lächelnd und knuffte ihren Freund in die Seite. Schweren Herzens rappelten sie sich auf und sammelten ihre Bögen ein. "Thalion, wach auf, wir gehen!" Berion rüttelte seinen jüngeren Bruder energisch an der Schulter, doch dieser machte keinerlei Anstallten die Augen zu öffnen. "Ich glaube wir können schon mal vorgehen.", sagte Legolas lachend und nahm Calaneth an der Hand und ließen Thalion mit, dem mittlerweile leicht verzweifelten, Berion zurück.  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
A/N: Sooooooo! Das ist das erste Kapitel meiner neuen Fanfic! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Und falls jetzt einer sagen sollte, dass Elben mit offenen Augen schlafen, dann soll er mir erst mal sagen wo das steht und außerdem finde ich die Vorstellung mit offenen Augen zu schlafen alles andere als angenehm!^__^ Im Übrigen hat diese Geschichte eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas mit Herr der Ringe zu tun. Den Ringkrieg und so hat es nie gegeben von daher ist Legolas auch kein allseits bekannter Held etc. Na ja hier noch mal die Bedeutung der Namen:  
  
Tauron: der Ehrwürdige Berion: der Beschützer Thalion: der Tapfere Calaneth: die Morgendämmerung/ das Tageslicht Sílwen: die Strahlende 


	2. II

Inhalt etc: Kapitel 1  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was euch hier an Herr der Ringe erinnert, gehört nicht mir sondern Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Was würdest du tun, wenn.?  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Als sie das Schloss erreicht hatten, war es bereits dunkel und die ersten Sterne zeigten sich am tiefschwarzen Himmel. "Darf ich euch zu euren Gemächern begleiten edle Dame?", fragte Legolas mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Calaneth vollführte einen Hofknicks. "Aber natürlich mein Prinz.", erwiderte sie lachend und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Gemächlich schlenderten die Beiden durch die langen Gänge des Schlosses. Jeder der sie sah, musste sie unweigerlich für ein Liebespaar halten, wie sie so Arm in Arm daher schritten. Das hätte auch Tauron denken können, der gerade am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers saß und die Sterne am Himmel beobachtete. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er die Beiden bemerkte, doch machte sich Sorge in seinen Augen breit. Er wusste um Legolas Gefühle Calaneth gegenüber und auch, dass es nicht von Vorteil war, würde sie diese erwidern. Als König wäre es für ihn und sein Volk das Beste, würde er sich eine Elbin aus einer anderen Königsfamilie nehmen. Eine Verbindung mit der eigenen Beraterin wäre praktisch undenkbar. Aber er vertraute seiner Tochter in dieser Hinsicht völlig. Wusste sie doch selbst am besten, was gut war für das Volk und was nicht. Nie würde sie ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse über die des Volkes stellen.  
  
Legolas und Calaneth hatten derweilen die Schlafgemächer erreicht. "Kommst du noch mit rein?", fragte die junge Elbin. Sie hatte die Tür geöffnet und deutete ihm einzutreten. Legolas ließ sich auf dem riesigen Himmelbett nieder und beobachtete Calaneth dabei, wie sie zwei zierliche Kristallgläser mit Wein aus einem fein verzierten Krug füllte. Während sie ihm das Eine reichte setzte sie sich neben ihn. "Weshalb reist dein Vater eigentlich nicht selbst zur hohen Herrin? Oder schickt einen Boten?", fragte Calaneth, ein Gähnen unterdrückend. "Das weiß ich selbst nicht. Er sagte nur etwas, von wegen geheime Dokumente und ich solle doch schon einmal Besuche solcher Art "üben"." Er seufzte. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin will ich überhaupt nicht König von Eryn Lasgalen werden. Mein Vater war auch wesentlich älter als ich, als er die Thronfolge übernahm." Schmollend verzog er die Lippen. Calaneth musste lächeln, sah er bei dieser Geste doch aus wie ein kleiner Junge. Beschwichtigend legte sie eine Hand auf seine. "Glaub mir, mir geht es nicht anders als dir, doch werden wir uns damit abfinden müssen. Und es ist ja auch nicht so, dass wir überhaupt keine freie Zeit mehr haben werden. Denk daran, ein König kann sich mehr erlauben, als ein Prinz.", meinte sie augenzwinkernd.  
  
Legolas seufzte. "Ich denke du hast wie immer Recht.", meinte er ergeben und stand auf. "Du wirst ja auch nicht umsonst meine Beraterin.", fügte er grinsend hinzu, während er schon in Richtung Tür ging und sein Glas Calaneth dabei kurzerhand in die Hand drückte. In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und verbeugte sich vor ihr. "Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme Nacht. Schlaft gut!", damit macht er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ Calaneth allein zurück. Lächelnd räumte diese die Gläser beiseite und begann sich auszukleiden. Legolas war ihrer Meinung nach noch nicht so weit König zu werden. Er liebte seine Freiheit und ebenso seine Jugend. Genau wie sie. Mit einem Seufzen glitt sie unter die Bettdecke und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.  
  
Calaneth erwachte als sie ein Klopfen an der Tür vernahm. "Herein.", murmelte sie noch etwas schläfrig. Darauf betrat eine Dienstmagd ihr Zimmer, mit Reisekleidung über dem Arm und einer Schüssel Wasser in den Händen. Sofort sprang Calaneth aus dem Bett. "Rodwen! Du hättest mir doch nichts bringen müssen!" Sie dankbar anlächelnd nahm sie der zierlichen Elbin die Wasserschüssel aus den Händen und stellte sie auf eine nahe Kommode. "Aber Herrin, ihr reist heute ab und ich wollte euch zum Abschied etwas Gutes tun.", meinte die Kleine und sah etwas betreten zu Boden. "Danke, das ist sehr lieb von dir. Wenn du willst kannst du mir meine Haare machen. Niemand kann das so gut wie du." Calaneth ließ sich auf dem kleinen Hocker vor ihrer Kommode mit dem großen Spiegel nieder, während Rodwen, mit Kamm, Bürste und einem strahlendem Lächeln bewaffnet, hinter sie trat und begann ihre lange blonde Mähne zu kämmen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Rodwen hatte ihr Stirnhaar in zwei lange, dünne Zöpfe geflochten, die sie nun im Nacken zu Einem zusammenflocht. Den Rest ließ sie frei über Calaneth Rücken wallen.  
  
"Hab vielen Dank, ich hätte dafür wahrscheinlich Stunden gebraucht." Calaneth entließ Rodwen mit einem warmen Lächeln und ging dann zur Wasserschüssel hinüber um sich zu waschen. Als sie ihre Reisekleidung, bestehend aus einer rotbraunen, wildledernen Reithose, einer weißen Seidenbluse, einer Sandfarbenen Tunika, Armschützern und den weichen, anschmiegsamen Lederstiefeln, angelegt hatte, schulterte sie ihren Reisebeutel und trat aus ihrem Zimmer. "Na, du kommst ja genau richtig!", wurde sie von Legolas begrüßt. "Unsere Pferde sind schon bereit. Beeilen wir uns also lieber." Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich. In den unterirdischen Ställen wartete bereits ein Stallbursche, der ihrer beide Pferde hielt, welche schon ungeduldig mit den Hufen scharrten. Calaneth begrüßte ihre schwarze Stute Eofren freundlich, während Legolas sich schon auf seinen Schimmel Arod schwang. Seite an Seite ritten sie den breiten Weg aus den Ställen heraus, in Richtung Haupttor. Dort warteten auch schon Thranduil und Tauron, um die Beiden zu verabschieden. "Vater. Tauron." Legolas bedachte jeden der Beiden mit einer Verbeugung. Sie nickten ihren Kindern kaum merklich zu und damit drehten sie sich herum und gingen. Alles Wichtige war ein paar Tage zuvor besprochen worden, sie wollten Legolas und Calaneth nicht unnötig aufhalten.  
  
Schweigend ritten die zwei Elben durch den Wald. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken hinterher und achtete kaum auf den Weg, die Pferde wusste sowieso wo sie lang mussten. Plötzlich blieb Arod stehen. "Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Calaneth verwundert und versucht vergeblich ihre, ebenfalls stehen gebliebene Stute zum gehen zu bewegen. "Der Grund steht vor uns.", meinte Legolas nur gelangweilt. Calaneth folgte seinem Blick- und musste lächeln. 50 Meter entfernt stand ein, bis über beide Ohren grinsender Thalion und ein etwas beschämt wirkender Berion. "Darf ich fragen was meine beiden Brüder um diese Zeit im Wald zu suchen haben?", rief sie ihren Brüdern zu. "Nun Schwesterchen.", Thalion spazierte ihnen entgegen. "Da ich dich ja offiziell nicht verabschieden durfte, mussten Berion und ich euch wohl oder übel im Wald abfangen." Er hatte Eofren mittlerweile erreicht und schaute zu der hübschen Elbin hinauf. Gerade wollte diese etwas erwidern, als ihr Bruder sie plötzlich vom Pferd zog. Calaneth konnte nur ein überraschtes Keuchen ausstoßen, bevor sie sich auch schon in der Umarmung Thalions wieder fand. "Pass auf dich auf kleine Schwester.", flüsterte er. Calaneth war ehrlich gerührt. "Thalion, du musst dir doch keine Sorgen machen! Die Reise ist nun wirklich kein Abenteuer und außerdem ist Legolas bei mir.", gab sie zurück. "Aber genau das ist es ja!", rief ihr Bruder, in gespielter Verzweiflung aus. Dieser Schuft! Und sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, er mache sich echte Sorgen um sie! Ihrem Hieb ausweichend sprang der Elb zur Seite. "Das du mir ja nichts anstellst Legolas! Glaub mir ich kriege alles raus!", rief er dem lachenden Prinzen zu, der auch prompt erwiderte: "Glaub mir, mein guter Thalion, ich habe schon lange nicht mehr solch anstößige Gedanken wie du mein Freund! Nun kommt, wir müssen weiter. Berion pass besser auf ihn auf, bevor er uns noch wie ein junger Hund hinterher läuft!", rief er dem Ältesten zu. "Du weißt, dass das fast unmöglich ist, mein Lieber. Doch lasst euch nicht länger aufhalten, der Weg ist noch weit.", antwortete der blonde Elb, umarmte Calaneth noch einmal und half ihr auf ihre Stute. Noch bevor sein jüngerer Bruder etwas sagen konnte, hatte er ihn auch schon gepackt und mit sich ins Dickicht gezogen. Zwar hörte man noch eine Weile Thalions Gezeter, doch war auch das bald verklungen und die Zurückgebliebenen konnten ihre Reise Richtung Westen endlich wieder fortsetzen.  
  
Die erste Nacht verbrachten sie an einem kleinen Bach im Wald. Auch der zweite Tag verlief ruhig. Am Mittag dann, hatten sie endlich das Gebirge von Eryn Lasgalen erreicht und setzten ihre Reise nun nach Westen, zum Anduin hin, fort. In der Nacht erreichten sie den großen Fluss. Erschöpft stieg Calaneth von ihrer Stute um sie zum tränken ans Wasser zu führen. Legolas entfachte derweil ein kleines wärmendes Feuer. Nach Sonnenuntergang war es empfindlich kalt geworden, daher packte er gleich die warmen Felldecken aus und legte sie nah an das Feuer. Arod war inzwischen den beiden Frauen gefolgt und blieb nun hinter Calaneth stehen. Die Elbin hatte sich and das Ufer gekniet und war damit beschäftigt ihre Wasserflasche zu füllen, als sie plötzlich eine Berührung am Rücken spürte und im nächsten Moment mit einem Schrei in das eiskalte Wasser fiel. Tausend Nadeln schienen gleichzeitig in ihre Haut zu stechen, als das Wasser über ihr zusammenschlug. Prustend kam sie wieder an die Oberfläche und erreichte mit ein paar wenigen Schwimmzügen das Land.  
  
Legolas war, als er den Schrei hörte sofort zum Ufer gerannt und musste sich nun, im Angesicht der Tatsachen sehr das Lachen verkneifen. Klatschnass krabbelte Calaneth die Böschung hinauf und versuchte Arod mit Blicken umzubringen. Als Legolas sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, streckte er seiner Freundin hilfsbereit eine Hand entgegen und zog sie in eine stehende Position. "Meinst du nicht, dass es ein wenig kalt zum Baden ist?" Das hatte er sich nicht verkneifen können. Dafür erntete er einen bitterbösen Blick Calaneth. "Hättest du deinen Hengst besser erzogen, wäre das gar nicht erst passiert!", zischte sie. "Gib mir lieber eine Decke, statt dich über mich lustig zu machen." Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Das bemerkte auch Legolas und so zog er sie mit sich zum Lager. "Hm. Umziehen kannst du dich auch nicht, deine Klamotten sind allesamt nass.", meinte er als Calaneth ihren Rucksack ablegte, der dummerweise das Bad hatte mitmachen müssen. "Warte, zieh das hier an." Legolas zog plötzlich seine Tunika aus und streifte das blausilberne Seidenhemd ab, das er immer darunter trug. Lächelnd reichte er es ihr. "Dort hinter den Büschen kannst du dich umziehen. Deine nassen Kleider müssten bis morgen trocken sein."  
  
Calaneth erwiderte nichts mehr, sondern schnappte sich das Hemd und lief hinter die Büsche. Ihr war entsetzlich kalt. Selbst als sie sich der feuchten Kleidung entledigt hatte, wurde es nicht besser. Schnell streifte sie Legolas Hemd über, das ihr Gott sei dank fast bis zu den Knien reichte. Immer noch zitternd trat sie hinter dem Dickicht hervor und huschte sofort zu ihrem Lager, auf dem sie sich sogleich in die dicke Felldecke wickelte. Legolas bedachte dies mal wieder mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen und hielt ihr ein Stück Lembas hin. Schweigend aßen sie. Nach dem Essen, ließ sich Legolas neben Calaneth nieder, die bereits auf ihrer Lager lag und vergeblich versuchte einzuschlafen. "Frierst du immer noch?", fragte Legolas. "Ja.", kam die kleinlaute Antwort. Calaneth erschauderte als die Decke an ihrem Rücken plötzlich hochgehoben wurde und noch viel mehr als sie Legolas Arm an ihrer Taille spürte. Vorsichtig zog er sie an seine Brust und seine Decke über die ihre. "Besser so?", fragte er. Calaneth nickte nur und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie beide fielen in tiefen Schlaf.  
  
A/N: Soooooooo ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir weiter Feedback wenn euch die Story auch weiterhin gefällt.^__^ Ich versuch auch mich mit dem 3ten Kapitel zu beeilen. 


	3. III

Inhalt etc: Kapitel 1  
  
Feedback an: Dunkelelbe666@gmx.net  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was euch hier an Herr der Ringe erinnert, gehört nicht mir sondern Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Was würdest du tun, wenn.?  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Als Calaneth am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Legolas längst auf den Beinen und sattelte die Pferde. "Guten Morgen!", rief er ihr über die Schulter entgegen. "Deine Sachen sind trocken, ich hab sie zu dir gelegt." Calaneth schaute neben sich und entdeckte ihre, fein säuberlich zusammengelegte Kleidung, ein Stück Lembas und ihre Wasserflasche. "In drei Tagen müssten wir den Waldrand von Lothlorien erreichen.", meinte Legolas, als er sich zu ihr gesellte. Die Elbin nuschelte ein Ja, Ja in ihr Lembas und nachdem sie sich angekleidet hatte, ging der Ritt weiter. Gesprochen wurde nicht viel, die Beiden wussten auch so was der andere dachte. Die nächsten zwei Nächte verliefen ruhig, doch achtete Calaneth nun besonders peinlich darauf auch wirklich allein zu sein, wenn sie ihre Flaschen am Wasser auffüllte. Gegen Ende des dritten Tages dann kamen sie endlich am Rande des goldenen Waldes an. Sie stiegen ab, um zu Fuß weiter zu gehen. Doch bald blieb Legolas stehen. "Mae Govannen, Haldir o Lorien!", rief er in die Baumkronen und kurz darauf sprang ein schlanker, blonder Elb leichtfüßig aus dem goldenen Blätterdach. "Mae Govannen Legolas Thranduilion", sprach er, mit der für Elben typischen Verbeugung. "Die Herrin Galadriel hat mir aufgetragen den Prinzen von Eryn Lasgalen und seine Beraterin zu ihr zu geleiten. Bitte folgt mir." Er nahm ihnen die Zügel der Pferde aus der Hand und schritt voran, auf die Mitte des riesigen Waldes zu.  
  
Calaneth war schon einmal hier gewesen, als sie noch ein Kind war. Zwar konnte sie sich kaum noch daran erinnern, doch hatte sie die Schönheit des Waldes schon damals überwältigt und auch jetzt stockte ihr regelrecht der Atem, als sie an den ersten Mallornbäume ankamen. Immer höher hinaus gingen die Äste und schon bald war das goldene Blätterdach nur noch zu erahnen. Zudem wurde es langsam dunkel. "Calaneth, schau.", flüsterte Legolas plötzlich ehrfürchtig. Nun blieb ihr wirklich der Atem weg. Sie hatten den Rand einer, in einer Senke liegenden, riesigen Lichtung erreicht und in deren Mitte erhob sich das schönste was Calaneth je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Das Herz des goldenen Waldes. Gigantische Mallornbäume standen dicht gedrängt aneinander, verbunden durch unzählige grazile Treppengebilde, mal die Stämme eng umschlingend, mal kühn zwischen den Ästen hindurch geschwungen und alles strahlte in einem geheimnisvollen blau silbernen Licht. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen deutete Haldir Legolas und Calaneth ihm zu folgen, die noch immer wie erstarrt auf dieses Wunder der Natur und der Elben schauten. Langsam gingen sie weiter und je näher sie den Bäumen kamen, desto intensiver spürten sie eine sonderbare Spannung in der Luft. Sie war keinesfalls bedrohlich, sondern vielmehr beschützend und beruhigend. Es war die Macht der hohen Herrin Galadriel, das erkannte Calaneth jetzt.  
  
Haldir brachte sie zu einem großen Baum am Waldrand, aus dessen Krone eine dünne Strickleiter herab hing. "Die Herrin Galadriel meint ihr solltet euch erst einmal von der langen Reise erholen, bevor das Treffen stattfindet.", sagte er, verbeugte sich und führte die Pferde fort. Legolas stieg als erster die lange Leiter hinauf. Die geräumige überdachte Plattform war in zwei Räume aufgeteilt, jeder mit einem Schrank und einem großen Bett bestückt. Erschöpft ließ sich Calaneth gleich auf dem ersten nieder. "Ich hatte Lothlorien ganz anders in Erinnerung.", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst. "Wie meinst du das?" "Nun ja, ich weiß auch nicht so recht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir dieser Anblick noch einmal so sehr den Atem verschlagen würde.Hm, vielleicht erinnere ich mich nur nicht mehr daran." Sie machte es sich in den Kissen bequem. "Wie lange werden wir eigentlich bleiben? Ich habe richtig Lust den goldenen Wald noch einmal neu zu entdecken.", meinte sie grinsend. "Nun, mein Vater hat kein Datum genannt, an dem wir wieder zurück sein sollen. Es bleibt uns also genügend Zeit." Er gähnte. "Aber ich glaube wir sollten nun zu Bett gehen. Galadriel würde wohl nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn ich mitten im Treffen einfach einschlafe." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging in das angrenzende Zimmer. Auch Calaneth folgte des Elben Rat, nachdem sie sich ausgezogen und gewaschen hatte.  
  
Sanftes Vogelgezwitscher und das Plätschern eines nahen Baches, weckten Calaneth am nächsten Morgen. Ein Wenig widerwillig angesichts der frühen Stunde, krabbelte sie aus dem Bett. Doch die Neugier auf den Wald hatte eben doch gesiegt. Sie öffnete die reicht verzierten Türen ihres Schrankes und nahm ein einfaches knöchellanges Baumwollgewand heraus. Das würde für ihren Erkundungsausflug reichen. Das Treffen würde sowieso erst am Nachmittag stattfinden, von daher hatte sie noch genügend Zeit. Ein flüchtiger Blick in Legolas´ Zimmer verriet ihr, dass dieser noch schlief. Gut, dann ging sie eben allein. Leichtfüßig kletterte sie die Strickleiter hinab. Am Boden war noch alles ruhig und sie beschloss in Richtung Waldmitte zu gehen. Sie genoss die Stille, die alles um sie herum sanft einhüllte und nur selten von den Rufen eines kleinen Vogels unterbrochen wurde. Wie in Trance wandelte sie zwischen den Bäumen und erfreute sich and deren Schönheit. Dadurch entging ihr jedoch die große, ganz in weiße Seide gehüllte Elbin, die sie lächelnd beobachtete. "Du bist eine wahre Schönheit geworden, meine Tochter." Obwohl Calaneth sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wusste sie im selben Moment, in dem die tiefe und unendlich sanfte Stimme ertönte, wer da hinter ihr stand. "Mae Govannen Herrin Galadriel.", sprach sie, nachdem sie sich herum gedreht hatte, legte die Rechte auf ihr Herz und neigte den Oberkörper. Galadriel lächelte ihr weises Lächeln. "Lass uns ein wenig gehen."  
  
"Darf ich fragen, um welch wichtiges Dokument es sich handelt, dass Legolas und ich es holen müssen und nicht einfach ein Kurier?", fragte Calaneth während sie so dahin spazierten. Ein leises Lachen entwich den Lippen der Elbenherrin. "In diesem "wichtigen Dokument" ist lediglich der derzeitige Stand der Elbenpopulation aufgezeichnet.", meinte sie, hörbar belustigt. "Sie wurden hier vervollständigt und kommen nun wieder in die Archive von Eryn Lasgalen." "Aber weshalb hat der König uns dann.", setzte Calaneth leicht verwirrt an, doch Galadriel unterbrach sie sanft: "Seit nicht gerade ihr es, die sich über mangelnde freie Zeit durch zu viel lernen, beschweren? Thranduil weiß das, daher hat er euch geschickt." "Oh.", war das Einzige was die junge Elbin darauf zu erwidern wusste. Plötzlich blieb ihre Begleiterin stehen. Irritiert sah sich Calaneth um. Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, waren sie eine schmale Treppe hinab gestiegen und standen nun in einer Art Senke, die sich zwischen den großen Wurzeln einiger Mallornbäume befand. Calaneth erschauderte angesichts der Macht, die sie hier verspürte. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Tisch, einem Altar gleich, auf dem eine große flache Schale aus Mithril stand. Galadriel war an einen Brunnen getreten und hielt einen grazilen aber dennoch großen Krug aus demselben Material wie die Schale in der Hand. Langsam schöpfte sie nun Wasser aus dem Brunnenbecken und ließ es sachte in die schale fließen. "Schau hinein mein Kind. Vielleicht hilft dir das, was du sehen wirst.", sprach sie dann. Calaneth wusste nicht so recht was sie tun sollte. Wobei helfen, fragte sie sich. Galadriel lächelt sie nur an und langsam näherte sich Calaneth der glatten Wasseroberfläche. Doch sobald sie sich darüber gebeugt hatte, begann sie sich zu kräuseln und auch die Farbe veränderte sich. Unmerklich langsam entstand ein Bild vor Calaneth Augen.  
  
A/N: So ich hoffe dass ich das vierte Kapitel ganz schnell fertig bekomme und bitte bitte schreibt mir wie ihr die Story findet!!!T__T 


	4. IV

Inhalt etc: Kapitel 1  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was euch hier an Herr der Ringe erinnert, gehört nicht mir sondern Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
@M: Sooo, extra für dich, die Auflösung des Rätsels!^__^ Auch wenn's mal wieder sooo lang gedauert hat.*ganzdollschäm*  
  
@Alle Anderen: Danke für die Reviews! Und bitte bitte gaaanz oft auf den kleinen Button unten links drücken!*fleh*  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Langsam wurde das Bild deutlicher. Und sie sah. Sich selbst. Calaneth zog ein wenig verwundert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Da saß sie in ihrem Zimmer in Eryn Lasgalen, doch irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Sie spürte Trauer. Doch noch bevor sie sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, wechselte das Bild schon wieder. Nun sah sie ihren Bruder Thalion, der heftig auf sie einredete. Sie verspürte Wut auf sich selbst, wusste aber keineswegs weshalb. Wieder wechselte das Bild. Eine Lichtung im Wald. Leer. Plötzlich lief eine Elbin in deren Mitte, gefolgt von einem Elb. Legolas und sie. Auch er redete auf sie ein, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Sie spürte die Verzweiflung Beider. Plötzlich drehte sich ihr Spiegelbild um, schlug dem Prinzen ins Gesicht und rannte davon. Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Was sie als nächstes sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Legolas, wie er auf seinem Hengst einen Weg entlang preschte und dicht hinter ihm Wargreiter! Was als nächstes passierte, wollte Calaneth gar nicht wahr haben. Immer näher kamen diese Bestien und Legolas ritt verzweifelt um sein Leben. Doch Arod wurde immer schwächer und demnach langsamer. Und es kam wie es kommen musste. Ein Ork zückte seinen Bogen, visierte den flüchtenden Elben an und schoss. Der Pfeil traf Legolas in die Schulter und warf ihn zu Boden. Calaneth schloss die Augen, als sich Warge und Orks gleichermaßen auf ihn stürzten.  
  
"Nicht alles was du gesehen hast muss eintreten.", erklang Galadriels Stimme. Sie trat zu der jungen Elbin und legte ihr, in einer mütterlich anmutenden Geste, die Hand auf die Schulter. Calaneth öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah, durch einen Schleier der Tränen, auf die nun wieder dunkle Wasseroberfläche der Schale. "Was muss ich tun, um.es.zu verhindern?", flüsterte sie. "Höre auf ein Herz.", gab die Herrin der Galadhrim sanft zurück. Calaneth schwieg. Noch immer liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. "Geh nur, mein Kind. Ich weiß du möchtest jetzt lieber allein sein." Sanft dirigierte Galadriel sie zu der schmalen Treppe die hinauf zum Waldboden führte. "Versuche nicht zu viel über das Gesehene nachzudenken. Alles wird zu seiner Zeit geschehen und dann wird sich entscheiden, ob du auf dein Herzen oder auf deinen Verstand hören wirst." Oben angekommen drehte sich die junge Elbin noch einmal zur Älteren um. "Ihr sprecht wie so oft in Rätseln.", sagte sie lächelnd. Den Weg zurück zu ihrem Talan nahm Calaneth kaum mehr war. Immer wieder gingen ihr die gesehenen Bilder durch den Kopf und auch wenn sie den Rat Galadriels zu beherzigen versuchte, dachte sie doch immer wieder über den Sinn und Grund des Gesehenen nach. Doch zu einem Ergebnis kam sie nicht. Am meisten beschäftigte sie wohl die Tatsache von Legolas Tod. Und von eben diesem wurde sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken gerissen. Der blonde Elb streckte gerade seinen Kopf über den Rand der Holzplattform und sah ihr grinsend entgegen. "Na? Genug von deiner Erkundungstour?", rief er. Calaneth lächelte halbherzig und kletterte zu ihm hinauf. "Hey, was hast du denn?", fragte Legolas besorgt, als er ihr, vom weinen gerötetes Gesicht sah, doch sie ging schweigend an ihm vorbei.  
  
"Calaneth, was hast du? Ich bitte dich, sag es mir." In Legolas Stimme schwang Sorge mit als er sich neben seiner Freundin auf das Bett sinken ließ.. "Ich habe.in Galadriels Spiegel gesehen.", antwortete diese nach einigem Zögern. "Und was ich dort gesehen habe.Na ja, hat mich ziemlich geschockt." "Willst du es. mir erzählen?", fragte Legolas vorsichtig. "Nein. Galadriel sagte ich solle es auf sich beruhen lassen. Es würde schon alles zu seiner Zeit geschehen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du mir helfen kannst." Sie wollte schon wieder aufstehen, da Legolas Nähe im Moment nicht unbedingt dass war, was sie brauchte, doch der hinderte sie zärtlichst daran, indem er sie in seine Arme zog und schweigend festhielt. Und sie lies es geschehen. Auch wenn dadurch die Bilder wieder hochkamen, war diese Geste unheimlich tröstend. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Calaneth vorkam, brach er das Schweigen. "Wir sollten uns langsam umziehen. Lord Celeborn wartet nicht gerne." Zwar entließ er sie nur ungern aus seiner Umarmung, doch schien sie sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Und das Treffen ging nun wirklich vor.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Beide hatten sich passend gekleidet. Legolas trug eine dunkelgraue Hose und eine Robe aus blauem, mit feinem Silber durchwirktem Stoff, während Calaneth ein blassgrünes Kleid mit dezenten Goldstickereinen an Kragen und Saum trug. Nun, Legolas wusste ja noch nicht was es mit diesem "Staatsbesuch" auf sich hatte, dachte sich Calaneth grinsend. Nacheinander stiegen sie die Leiter hinab und spazierten zu den größten Mallornbäumen der Elbenstätte. Am Fuße der langen, breiten Treppe wurden sie schweigend von Haldir in Empfang genommen, der sie den endlos erscheinenden Weg hinauf in die Baumkronen führte. Die Wohnstätte der Elbenherren war in mehrere riesige Talene unterteilt, allesamt von einem, geschickt mit den umliegenden Ästen verbundenen Dach geschützt. Es war um die Mittagszeit und das Sonnenlicht zauberte herrliche Muster auf Laub und Äste um die beiden Elben herum, die nun ein wenig verloren vor der großen Eingangstreppe standen. Legolas Blick wanderte zu Haldir, der neben ihm in einer Verbeugung auf ein Knie niedersank und er bemerkte auch sogleich weshalb. Lady Galadriel und Lord Celeborn schritten gemeinsam die Treppe herab und machten erst auf der letzten Stufe halt. "Seid gegrüßt Prinz Legolas Thranduilon o Eryn Lasgalen.", begrüßte der Elbenlord den zukünftigen König förmlich. Dem entging während seiner Verbeugung allerdings das belustigte Lächeln das sowohl Celeborns, als auch Galadriels Lippen umspielte. "Und, wie geht es dir Calaneth?", richtete er das Wort grinsend an Legolas Begleiterin. Diese konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie Legolas verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
  
Nachdem sie Legolas aufgeklärt hatten und der nicht so genau wusste, ob er nun schmollen oder sich freuen sollte, führten die hohen Herren ihre Gäste in den Speisesaal, wo bereits eine Reich gedeckte Tafel auf sie wartete. Bis in den späten Abend hinein unterhielten sich die vier Elben. Die wenigen Pergamentrollen mit den Aufzeichnungen, brachte Haldir am Nachmittag zu ihnen und wurde auch sogleich aufgefordert Platz zu nehmen und einige Anekdoten über die Grenzwachen zu erzählen. Calaneth hatte selten so viel gelacht wie an diesem Abend und schon bald traten die Ereignisse des Vormittags in Vergessenheit. Lord Celeborn hatte ihnen angeboten noch ein paar Tage im goldenen Wald zu verweilen und dieses Angebot nahmen sie nur zu gerne an. Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie oftmals mit schwimmen, besuchten Haldir an der Grenze oder führten Unterhaltungen mit Celeborn und Galadriel, die oftmals in heftige Diskussionen zwischen Legolas und Celeborn ausliefen, wenn sie sich über ein bestimmtes Thema wieder einmal nicht einig wurden. Meist war es dann Galadriel die die Beiden dann wieder zur Räson brachte, indem sie ihnen lächelnd mitteilte dass keiner von Beiden Recht hatte.  
  
Den letzten Abend verbrachten sie bei Haldir an der Grenze, da sie am nächsten Morgen sowieso abreisen wollten. Legolas und Haldir waren gerade in ein Gespräch über Waffen vertieft, als ein schriller Vogelschrei erklang. Blitzschnell standen alle drei Elben und sowohl Haldir, als auch Legolas hatten zu ihren Bögen gegriffen. Dieser Schrei war von keinem Vogel. Ein Elb in den umliegenden Talanen hatte ihn zur Warnung ausgestoßen. Orks. Legolas deutete Calaneth hier auf ihn zu warten, während er dem Hauptmann schon über die Äste in die benachbarten Bäume folgte. Legolas war ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer und trotz seines geringen Alters bereits der beste Bogenschütze Eryn Lasgalens, daher machte sich die junge Elbin zwar keine sorgen um ihn, doch in seinem Alter war man oft leichtsinnig. Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als sie die ersten Kampfschreie hörte. Es schienen viele Orks zu sein, dem Gebrüll nach zu schließen. Doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten trat schon bald wieder Stille zwischen den Bäumen ein. Wahrscheinlich wurden nun die Leichen verscharrt und die Verwundeten versorgt. Kurze Zeit später sah sie auch schon Haldir auf ihren Baum zu gehen. Sie stutze allerdings, als sie sah, dass Legolas von einem weiteren Krieger gestutzt wurde. Um die rechte Schulter herum war seine Tunika blutdurchtränkt und man konnte das Ende eines Orkpfeils herausragen sehen. Calaneth rollte mit den Augen. War ja klar dass so etwas passieren musste.  
  
"Was ist nun schon wieder passiert?", fragte sie Haldir, dessen Kopf gerade am Rand des Talans auftauchte. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er die Elbin, sichtlich wütend und mit verschränkten Armen auf der anderen Seite der Plattform lehnen sah. "Legolas wurde von einem Orkpfeil getroffen, aber die Verletzung ist nicht schwerwiegend." Er wartete bis sich Legolas, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen die Leiter hochgequält hatte und schlug ihm dann anerkennend auf die Schulter. "Doch er hat sehr gut gekämpft und war meinen Männern und mir eine große Hilfe. Dort drüben in der Truhe findet ihr Verbandszeug, ich muss nach meinen Leuten sehen.", damit drehte sich der Kommandant herum und ließ eine wütende Elbin und einen ziemlich betretenen Elben zurück. Schweigend, doch mit einer Aura der Wut umgeben ging Calaneth zu der besagten Truhe und kramte ein paar Verbände und ein kleine Fläschchen mit Heilkräutern hervor. Legolas ließ sich derweil auf einem Stuhl nieder. "Erwarte nicht, dass ich bei deiner Dummheit auch noch vorsichtig sein werde.", warnte ihn die Elbin, als sie eine Hand um den Schaft des Pfeils legte und die Andere an seiner Brust abstützte. Legolas schloss die Augen und hielt den Atem an, konnte aber trotzdem einen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken, als Calaneth den Pfeil mit einer Ruckartigen Bewegung aus seiner Schulter zog. Achtlos warf sie ihn auf den Boden, bevor sie begann seine Tunika und das Hemd darunter zu öffnen. Der Elb zog scharf die Luft ein, als ihre Hände über seine Haut strichen, während sie ihm seine Kleidung über die Schultern schob. Allerdings nicht vor Schmerz. Ihre Finger hinterließen ein angenehmes Prickeln, das er so noch nie verspürt hatte. Sie schien davon allerdings nichts zu bemerken, denn sie fuhr weiter fort ihn zu verarzten. Was war nur los mit ihm? Mit jeder ihrer Berührungen, die ja nicht gerade knapp ausfielen, steigerte sich sein Verlangen mehr, sie ebenfalls zu berühren, ihre zarte Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren. Es vielem ihm einige Bilder aus der Vergangenheit in den Sinn, als er sie einmal ungewollt beim Baden gesehen hatte. Diese Bilder, in Verbindung mit ihren Fingern brachten seinen Puls dazu immer schneller zu schlagen und er musste sich beherrschen um nicht zu stöhnen.  
  
Obwohl ihm das Ganze mehr als peinlich war, konnte er absolut nichts dagegen tun. Seine sonst beachtliche Selbstbeherrschung hing gerade noch am seidenen Faden und er hatte seine Arme krampfhaft um die Stuhllehne geschlungen. So lange hatte er sich gewünscht ihre Berührung zu spüren, aber doch nicht SO! Und überhaupt, wieso musste sein Körper ihn gerade jetzt so hintergehen?! Nun stöhnte er wirklich auf, worauf Calaneth den Kopf hob und ihn fragend und auch ein wenig missbilligend ansah. "Also komm, ich passe doch nun wirklich auf. Was ist? Dir läuft ja der Schweiß schon von der Stirn." Sie hob eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange. Das war zuviel für ihn. Ohne recht zu wissen, was er eigentlich tat, zog er sie am Arm zu sich heran und drückte seine Lippen auf die ihren.  
  
A/N: Höhöhöhöhöhö! Na also es geht ja doch.^__^ Büdde büdde reviewt mir!!! *die wenigen leser auf knien anfleh* 


	5. V

Inhalt etc: Kapitel 1  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was euch hier an Herr der Ringe erinnert, gehört nicht mir sondern Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Ach ja, hier mal wieder nach langer, langer Zeit ein neues Kapitelchen. Jetzt wird erst mal gelüftet, wie Cala auf Legos "Küsschen" reagieren wird.^_____^  
  
@Alle Reviewer: Danke für die Reviews! Ihr seit zu gut zu mir! Und bitte bitte gaaanz oft auf den kleinen Button unten links drücken!^__^ Ihr seit echt die Besten!*knuddel*  
  
@Finda: Nene, soooo schnell geht das dann auch net.^__^ Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir, auch wenn es laaaange nicht an dein letztes Meisterwerk heran reicht! LEUTE: LEST "AUF DEN ERSTEN APFEL" VON FINDA!!! SUPER GEILE LEGOLAS FF MIT GAAANZ VIEL HERZ!^__^  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Calaneth wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, als Legolas sie packte und sie plötzlich küsste. Im ersten Moment war sie viel zu perplex um irgendetwas zu tun, doch dann stemmte sie ihn unsanft von sich und sah ihm anklagend in die Augen  
  
"Was bitte sollte das?", fragte sie zischend und ein unangenehmer Verdacht stieg in ihr auf.  
  
Legolas wandte sich entschuldigend ab. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, einen sehr großen Fehler. Calaneth wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort, doch er gab ihr keine, traute sich nicht einmal ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Wieso hatte er das getan? Wollte er alles kaputt machen? Ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen?  
  
"Ich bin fertig.", sagte sie plötzlich.  
  
Ihre Stimme war kalt und ließ den Elben zusammenzucken. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass sie ihm die Schulter verbunden hatte.  
  
"Geh zu Haldir und sag ihm, dass wir noch heute aufbrechen werden. Ich denke das ist besser.", fügte sie hinzu, während sie begann ihre Sachen zu packen.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Legolas den Hauptmann gefunden hatte. Haldir stellte keine Fragen weshalb sie bereits einen Tag früher gehen wollten. Er schien zu ahnen, dass etwas zwischen den jungen Elben vorgefallen war. Als Legolas zurückkehrte fand er Calaneth mit den gesattelten Pferden schon abreise fertig vor. Grob drückte sie ihm die Zügel Arods in die Hand und schwang sich auf ihre Stute. Sofort fiel sie in einen raschen Galopp, bei dem Legolas Mühe hatte hinterher zu kommen. Er war so ein Idiot! Sie dachte jetzt sicher sonst was von ihm! Während der Reise sprachen sie kein einziges Wort miteinander. Calaneth sah ihrem Freund an, dass er sich schwere Vorwürfe machte. Was wenn er sich wirklich in sie verliebt haben sollte? Er wusste doch ebenso wie sie, dass das unmöglich war. Nachdenklich nagte sie an ihrer Unterlippe. Eigentlich tat es ihr ja Leid, dass sie so kalt zu ihm war, doch die Angst und Verwirrung war zu groß, als das sie weiter so unbefangen mit ihm umgehen konnte wie früher.  
  
Da sie die meiste Zeit über sehr schnell geritten waren, dauerte es nicht lange und sie hatten das Schloss Thranduils am Abend erreicht. Calaneth Brüder kamen ihnen überrascht entgegen gelaufen.  
  
"Calaneth was."  
  
Thalion hielt inne, als er die Gesichter der Beiden wahrnahm. Schweigend half er seiner Schwester vom Pferd, warf aber auch Legolas fragende Blicke zu. Doch dieser verschwand kaum das er abgestiegen war mit seinem Pferd im Stall.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Berion ruhig.  
  
Die junge Elbin wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte und plötzlich stiegen Tränen in ihr auf, die sie kaum noch zurück halten konnte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte sie an ihren Brüdern vorbei zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort angekommen warf sie sich auf das große Bett und ließ den Tränen freien lauf, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste weshalb sie kamen. Fühlte sie etwa doch etwas für Legolas? Mehr als nur Freundschaft? Wieso hatte sie nicht einfach mit ihm gesprochen? Natürlich mochte sie ihn, er war schon immer ihr bester Freund gewesen und sie waren einander sehr vertraut, doch fühlte sie wirklich das was er zu für sie zu empfinden schien? Aufschlurzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht noch tiefer in den Kissen Sie fühlte sich so unsagbar hilflos.  
  
Calaneth erwachte mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Noch immer lag sie in ihrer Reisekleidung auf ihrem Bett und mit den Erinnerungen des Abends kam auch die Trauer. Wieso konnte sie sich nicht einfach im Klaren mit ihren Gefühlen sein? Was hatte Galadriel gesagt? Sie solle auf ihr Herz hören? Sie seufzte.  
  
"Wenn das nur so einfach wäre.", murmelte sie auf dem Weg zum Bad.  
  
Nachdem sie ein ausgiebiges Bad genommen hatte, beschloss sie einen kleinen Spaziergang zu unternehmen um wieder auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Der Morgen war noch kühl, trotzdem zog sie sich lediglich ein schlichtes Baumwollgewand über. Barfuss lief sie durch das noch taufeuchte Gras und ließ die Geräusche und Gerüche des Waldes auf sich wirken.  
  
"Hast du dich mit Legolas gestritten?"  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, beim Klang von Thalions Stimme.  
  
"Irgendetwas ist zwischen euch vorgefallen, was euch beide sehr bedrückt. Mir kannst du es erzählen Calaneth."  
  
Er hatte sie in seine Arme gezogen und strich ihr beruhigend über die Haare. Calaneth haderte mit sich. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht was sie fühlte, sollte sie also mit ihrem Bruder darüber reden?  
  
"Er.Legolas.", sie atmete tief ein. "Er hat mich geküsst.", brachte sie schließlich hervor.  
  
"Ja und?"  
  
"Nicht freundschaftlich.ich meine.richtig.", das letzte Wort war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen.  
  
Dazu schwieg Thalion. Calaneth dachte schon er würde gar nichts mehr sagen, doch dann schob er sie auf Armlänge von sich und sah ihr in die Augen.  
  
"Er liebt dich.", sagte er schlicht, winkte aber ab, als Calaneth widersprechen wollte.  
  
"Glaub mir, ich mag vielleicht jünger sein als ihr Beide aber es ist mir schon seit langem aufgefallen, dass da mehr zwischen euch ist, als nur Freundschaft. Auch wenn du es noch nicht wahrhaben willst."  
  
"Ja aber."  
  
"Überleg doch mal. Könntest du dir vorstellen einen anderen Elben kennen zu lernen? Oder könntest du dir Legolas an der Seite einer anderen Elbin vorstellen?"  
  
Erst wollte Calaneth wieder widersprechen, doch bei eben dieser Vorstellung zog sich ihr Inneres schmerzhaft zusammen, also schüttelte sie nur stumm den Kopf.  
  
"Na siehst du? Ich weiß das ist noch kein Beweis, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn ebenfalls liebst. Zeige es ihm einfach."  
  
Thalion lächelte sie aufmunternd an.  
  
"Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass eine Liebe zwischen dem König und einer Beraterin unmöglich ist?", flüsterte seine Schwester ohne aufzublicken, hob jedoch plötzlich ruckartig den Kopf und funkelte ihren Bruder wütend an.  
  
"Selbst wenn ich ihn lieben sollte, so ist mir diese Liebe nicht gegönnt! Lieber verzichte ich darauf, als ständig in einem Geheimnis leben zu müssen!"  
  
Ihre Stimme war laut geworden und schon längst hatte sie sich aus Thalion Armen befreit.  
  
"Calaneth, du musst auch einmal an dich denken!", rief ihr Bruder verzweifelt aus.  
  
"Wenn du das Wohl anderer immer über dein eigenes stellst, wirst du niemals glücklich werden".  
  
Er verstand seine Schwester einfach nicht. Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach auf ihr Herz hören?  
  
"Das Wohl Vieler ist wichtiger, als das Verlangen eines Einzelnen. Als Beraterin ist es meine Aufgabe dem König treu zu dienen und wichtige Entscheidungen zum Nutzen für das Volk zu treffen, auch wenn es nicht die Meinung des Königs ist.", zischte sie ihren Bruder an. "Wie gedenkst du solche zu treffen, wenn dein Blick durch die Liebe getrübt ist?"  
  
Calaneth zitterte vor kaum unterdrückter Wut. Wieso konnte er das nicht verstehen? Ihr Vater hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass nichts wichtiger war, als das Volk und das stimmte ja auch.oder etwa nicht? Zweifel stiegen auf, die sie einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte. War es etwa falsch, was ihr Vater sie gelehrt hatte? Doch er war ebenfalls Berater und ihm war das Gleiche beigebracht worden. Er hatte sich stets für das Volk entschieden und hatte es dennoch geschafft glücklich zu werden. Wieso konnte sie das nicht? "Höre auf dein Herz." Immer und immer wieder gingen ihr diese Worte durch den Kopf. Nicht nur Galadriel hatte es gesagt, auch ihr Bruder war dieser Meinung. Doch als Beraterin musste man kluge Entscheidungen treffen, wohldurchdacht und nicht mit dem Herzen entschieden.  
  
"Auch wenn dein Herz dir etwas Anderes sagen sollte, so höre auf deinen Verstand und treffe stets die richtige Entscheidung für das Wohl des Volkes."  
  
Genau das hatte ihr Vater ihr gesagt und daran würde sie sich halten. Sie war dazu bestimmt dem König zu dienen und zu ehren, nicht ihn zu lieben. Auch wenn diese Liebe erwidert wurde.  
  
Ohne ihren Bruder noch einmal an zu sehen, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte in den Wald.  
  
So, hier hab ich mal Schluss gemacht. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel und ich konnte einigermaßen zum Ausdruck bringen, was Calaneth jetzt durch macht und was sie so ungefähr fühlt. In solchen Sachen bin ich nämlich nicht sehr gut. Aber jetzt wird es auch langsam spannend, denn, wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, fängt jetzt so langsam das an, was Cala in Galadriels Spiegel gesehen hat und ihr wisst ja was sie als Letztes gesehen hat.*evil grin*  
  
Ich hab auch mal den Text ein wenig anders aufgebaut, da hier ja ziemlich viel gesprochen wird und ich denke so ist es übersichtlicher. 


	6. VI

Inhalt etc: Kapitel 1  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was euch hier an Herr der Ringe erinnert, gehört nicht mir sondern Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Hey super. jetzt hab ich mal meine Story bei nem FF-Wettbewerb eingeschickt und lande gerade mal auf Platz 45 von 57. Aber ich weiß ja selbst dass sie nicht so der Hammer is.^__^ Also was soll's, dabei sein ist Alles!  
  
@Heitzenedera: Okay, ich hab meine Mordabsichten nur deshalb gelassen, weil du Marie so "schön" hast sterben lassen.^__^ Also ohne, dass Lego gleich mit stirbt oder so. Tja, aber jetzt erst mal weiter mit MEINER Geschichte.^_^  
  
@ Alle Reviewer: Vielen, vielen Dank für das liebe Feedback!!! Ihr seit soooo gut zu mir! Das hab ich gar net verdient!*snüff*  
  
A/N: Zu diesem und eigentlich auch zum letzten Kapitel, passt meiner Meinung nach seeehr gut das Lied "Our Farewell" von Within Temptation.*seufz* Sooooo schön traurig.  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
"Legolas, mein Sohn. Schön, dass du wieder hier bist."  
  
Thranduil saß in einem Sessel in seinem Arbeitszimmer und prostete seinem Sohn fröhlich zu. Seinen unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte er gar nicht.  
  
"Vater."  
  
Legolas verbeugte sich und nahm dem König gegenüber Platz. Dieser hatte ungewöhnlich gute Laune, etwas das nicht gerade von Vorteil sein konnte. Daher beobachtete er ihn mehr als misstrauisch und ahnte Schreckliches bei dessen nächsten Worten.  
  
"Mein Sohn, ich habe überaus erfreuliche Nachrichten! Ein alter Freund von mir, Aranidh sucht einen Ehemann für seine Tochter Lauriel. Sie ist von sehr edlem Blut. Ihre Mutter ist eine nahe Verwandte von Lord Celeborn! In zwei Tagen wird ein Fest euch zu ehren stattfinden. Lord Aranidh ist schon auf dem Weg hierher. Ich sage dir Legolas, wenn du sie siehst."  
  
Thranduil redete ohne Unterbrechung weiter über das wundervolle Aussehen, die vorzügliche Abstammung, die guten Manieren und das edle Elternhaus seiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie Legolas fluchtartig das Zimmer verließ.  
  
Der Prinz achtete nicht darauf wohin seine Füße ihn trugen, er wollte nur möglichst weit weg von seinem Vater und seinen Sorgen im Palast. Wie konnte sein Leben nur in solch kurzer Zeit dermaßen verrückt spielen? Und wieso, verdammt musste sein Vater gerade jetzt eine Hochzeit arrangieren?!  
  
"Huch?!"  
  
Fast wäre Legolas mit Berion zusammengeprallt, hätte der Ältere ihn nicht geschickt an den Schultern abgefangen und ihn nun fragend ansah.  
  
"Oh,.Verzeih Berion, ich war in Gedanken."  
  
Legolas wollte weiter gehen, doch Berion hielt ihn bestimmt fest.  
  
"Legolas, vielleicht solltest du mir erzählen was los ist. Schon gestern ist mir aufgefallen, dass zwischen dir und meiner Schwester etwas vorgefallen ist. Und so kopflos wie du hier durch die Gegend rennst scheint es sich noch nicht gelegt zu haben."  
  
Er lächelte den Prinzen fast väterlich an. Dann ergriff er ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu einer, mit Moos bewachsenen Steinbank. Seufzend ließ sich Legolas darauf nieder, sprach allerdings kein Wort.  
  
"Hast du Calaneth endlich deine Liebe gestanden?", fragte Berion schlicht.  
  
"Wo.Woher weißt du.?!" Der Prinz sah ihn mehr als nur geschockt an. Berion lachte nur und meinte:  
  
"Das du in sie verliebt bist, ist offensichtlich. Allerdings scheint meine kleine Schwester dass nicht gemerkt zu haben. Also, hast du oder hast du nicht?"  
  
"Wenn es so einfach gewesen wäre hätte ich wahrscheinlich jetzt nicht all diese Probleme."  
  
Ausführlich erzählte Legolas seinem Freund, was sich in Lothlorien zugetragen hatte. Die Verletzung, der Kuss und die Reaktion von Calaneth. Erwartungsvoll sah er den Elben neben sich an. Dieser schwieg und sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst.  
  
"Sie glaubt noch immer, sie müsse einzig und allein für das Volk leben und ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse verdrängen. Ich hatte gehofft sie erkennt irgendwann, dass sie auch einmal auf ihr Herz hören muss und nicht immer nur auf ihren Verstand."  
  
Ein trauriges Lachen entwich seiner Kehle.  
  
"Ich glaube, würde Mutter noch leben, hätte sie diese Probleme nicht."  
  
"Wie meinst du das, Berion?"  
  
"Vater hat noch nie viel Gefühl gezeigt. Er wollte immer das Calaneth ihren Aufgabe perfekt beherrscht, dass sie dabei aber manchmal auch auf Gefühle eingehen sollte, daran hat Vater nie gedacht. Wäre Mutter nicht bei Thalions Geburt gestorben, hätte sie ihr diese Dinge beigebracht. Diese Gefühle, die sie für dich empfindet erschrecken sie wahrscheinlich, daher versucht sie sie so weit wie möglich von sich zu stoßen."  
  
Legolas nickte langsam. Er verstand Calaneth langsam. Gleichzeitig fiel sein Mut aber auch um ein weiteres. Wahrscheinlich würde er es niemals schaffen in dieser Beziehung an seine Freundin heran zu kommen.  
  
"Ist noch etwas Legolas? Dir scheint mehr auf der Seele zu brennen, als nur das."  
  
Die Hochzeit! Wie ein Faustschlag traf ihn diese Tatsache wieder und ließ ihn aufstöhnen.  
  
"Mein Vater hat eine Elbin für mich gefunden."  
  
"Bitte was?!"  
  
"Ja. Sie soll eine Verwandte von Celeborn sein und du weißt ja wie viel Wert mein Vater auf Abstammung legt. Berion, ich weiß absolut nicht mehr was ich tun soll! Ich liebe Calaneth und gerade jetzt wo ich mir dessen erst wirklich bewusst werde soll ich irgendeine Elbin heiraten, die ich nicht einmal kenne?"  
  
Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Berion legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Und in zwei Tagen findet ein Fest statt, zu dem meine Braut und ihre Familie erscheinen wird. Dort wird wahrscheinlich unsere Verlobung bekanntgegeben.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du noch einmal mit dem König reden?", meinte Berion, ohne wirklich daran zu glauben.  
  
Er wusste selbst, dass der Herrscher von Eryn Lasgalen sich so gut wie nie umstimmen ließ und in dieser Sache erst recht nicht.  
  
"Du weißt selbst, dass das keinen Sinn hat.", nuschelte Legolas in seine Finger.  
  
"Nun gut. Als aller erstes solltest du noch einmal mit Calaneth reden. Vielleicht sieht sie ihre Gefühle ja doch ein. Wenn ja, werdet ihr wohl eher Chancen haben unsere Väter umzustimmen."  
  
Berion erhob sich und ließ Legolas ohne ein Wort allein. Jetzt hing alles an Calaneth. Er hoffte inständig dass sie sich richtig entscheiden würde. Doch viel Zeit blieb nicht mehr. Das Verlobungsfest rückte immer näher.  
  
Ich glaube ich hätte die Geschichte besser "Höre auf dein Herz nennen sollen", so oft wie ich das hier schon erwähne.  
  
So jetzt hab ich keine Lust mehr.^__^ Hätte eh nicht gedacht, dass ich das heute noch schaffe.  
  
Außerdem is dieses Kapitel mal wieder ziemlich chaotisch geworden....*seufz* Aber ihr wisst ja, dieser ganze Gefühlskram is nicht so meine Sache, daher hoffe ich, dass ihr zumindest versteht, was ich sagen wollte.^__^ 


	7. VII

Inhalt etc: Kapitel 1  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was euch hier an Herr der Ringe erinnert, gehört nicht mir sondern Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
@M: Hm.ich hatte deine vorletzte Review gar nicht bekommen, hab ich festgestellt.aber trotzdem danke! Auch für die aktuelle.^__^ Und eigentlich mach ich immer am Schluss sone Punktlinie, aber scheinbar übernimmt Fanfiction.net die nicht.*böseauffanfiction.netguck* Aber ich machs diesmal besser!^__^  
  
@Heitzi: Jaaaa mal schauen was die "Braut" tun wird.^__^ Hilft sie oder hilft sie nicht? Aber ich glaube wir wissen eh schon alle wie es ausgehen wird oder?^____^  
  
******************  
  
"Lady Calaneth?"  
  
Rodwens schüchterne Stimme drang gedämpft durch das dicke Holz der Eichentür. Calaneth jedoch lag zusammengerollt auf ihrem Bett und reagierte in keinster Weise auf das nervige Klopfen der kleinen Elbin. Erst vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie von der Hochzeit erfahren und das genau an dem Tag an dem die "Feierlichkeiten" beginnen sollten. Sie verdrehte die vom weinen geröteten Augen, als sie hörte wie die Tür vorsichtig geöffnet wurde.  
  
"Calaneth, ich bitte euch. Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach von des Prinzen Verlobungsfeier fern bleiben.", plapperte Rodwen, während sie Kleider in den unterschiedlichsten Farben auf den Möbeln platzierte.  
  
"Wenn du wüsstest was ich alles könnte.", murmelte die Angesprochene und wickelte sich nur noch fester in ihrer Decke ein.  
  
"Ich habe ein paar Kleider mitgebracht. Als Beraterin habt ihr euch schließlich angemessen zu präsentieren. Und jetzt, raus aus den Federn!"  
  
Calaneth sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als Rodwen ihr ohne Vorwarnung die Decke wegzog. So energisch hatte sie die kleine Elbe noch nie erlebt. Doch schließlich fügte sie sich in ihr Schicksal und tappte mit hängenden Schultern in ihr Badezimmer. Nach ein paar Handvoll Wasser sah sie wieder einigermaßen anschaulich aus und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Prompt wurde ihr auch schon ein matt glänzendes, dunkelblaues Kleid vor die Nase gehalten, das sie ohne zu murren anzog, doch noch bevor sie richtig hinein geschlüpft war, wurde es ihr auch schon wieder von den Schultern gezogen.  
  
"Nein, das macht euch viel zu blass und ihr wollt ja nicht wie auf einer Beerdigung erscheinen.", bekam sie gerade noch mit, bevor ihr das nächste Kleidungsstück über den Kopf gezogen wurde. Was war heute nur mit ihrer kleinen Freundin los? Calaneth erkannte sie kaum wieder, war sie sonst doch immer die ewig schüchterne und ängstliche kleine Dienerin gewesen und jetzt?  
  
Nach langem hin und her stand Calaneth schließlich in einem Rubinroten Samtkleid vor dem Spiegel. Die Weit ausfallenden, dunkelroten, fast schwarzen Ärmel waren an den Rändern mit einer goldenen Borte verziert, ebenso wie der runde Ausschnitt. Es sah gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Langsam drehte sie sich vor dem Spiegel, um sich von allen Seiten zu betrachten, doch viel erfolg hatte sie dabei nicht, da sie von Rodwen auch schon wieder ins Badezimmer geschleift wurde.  
  
Vorsichtig wurden ihre Haare entwirrt und gründlich gekämmt bis sie glänzten. Calaneth erwartete, dass Rodwen ihr nun irgendwelche Zöpfe flechten würde, wie sie es sonst immer tat, doch stattdessen ließ sie sie in goldenen Wellen über ihre Schulter fallen.  
  
"Ihr sollt dem Prinzen schließlich gefallen. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er irgendeine dahergelaufene Elbe euch vorziehen würde, mag sie Auch noch so adlig sein."  
  
Calaneth traute ihren Ohren kaum, als sie das hörte. Was fiel dieser kleinen Elbe eigentlich ein?  
  
"So, ich gehe jetzt. Ihr müsst ja auch gleich los. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und vor allem.Viel Erfolg!"  
  
Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, verschwand Rodwen durch die Tür und ließ die noch immer total verwirrte Calaneth zurück.  
  
*****  
  
"Das hast du toll gemacht!"  
  
"Für dich und deine Schwester tu ich doch fast alles."  
  
Genüsslich senkte Rodwen ihre Lippen auf Thalions, der sehnsüchtig vor der Zimmertür seiner Schwester gewartet hatte. Nur widerwillig lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.  
  
"Wir sollte los. Wenn uns meine Schwester hier findet bringt sie mich um und außerdem will ich den Ball nicht verpassen."  
  
*******  
  
Der große Saal im Palast von Eryn Lasgalen war voller Elben aus den unterschiedlichsten Teilen Mittelerdes. Viele Adlige waren erschienen und tauschten Neuigkeiten mit alten Freunden aus die sie nach langer Zeit wieder sahen. An der Wand gegenüber dem Eingang, befand sich ein Podest, auf dem eine lange Tafel errichtet worden war. Gelangweilt saß Legolas auf dem Platz neben seinem Vater und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Angestrengt versuchte er ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Die etlichen Elben die ihm gratuliert hatten, hatte er, den Valar sei dank, bereits hinter sich gebracht. Nun fehlte nur noch seine Zukünftige. Ein seufzen entfloh seinen Lippen. Er wusste nicht einmal wie sie aussah. Ihr Vater, der auf der anderen Seite von Thranduil saß und sich angeregt mit diesem unterhielt, war ein stattlicher Elb, doch das hatte nun wirklich nichts zu sagen. Er würde sich wohl überraschen lassen müssen.  
  
****  
  
Zögernd stand Calaneth vor der großen Flügeltür, die in den Festsaal führte. Gleich würde sie Legolas wieder sehen und dann auch noch seine zukünftige Braut. Sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob sie das überstehen würde. Tief durchatmend gab sie den Dienern ein Zeichen die Türen zu öffnen und trat kurz darauf in den Saal. Festen Schrittes ging sie auf die lange Tafel zu, ohne den Prinzen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Vor Thranduil blieb sie stehen und verbeugte sich tief.  
  
"Mein König. Lord Aranidh."  
  
"Ah! Calaneth mein Kind. Aranidh, darf ich dir die Beraterin meines Sohnes vorstellen? Das ist Calaneth. Sie ist die Tochter von Tauron und ich bin sicher, sie wird ihre Aufgabe ebenso gut meistern wie ihr Vater und unseren Kindern treu dienen."  
  
Der Lord bedachte Calaneth mit einem gutmütigen Blick, wurde jedoch von dem König sofort wieder in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Das konnte der jungen Elbe nur Recht sein. Gerade hatte sie ihren Platz am Ende der Tafel neben ihrem Vater eingenommen, als plötzlich sämtliche Gespräche im Raum verstummten. Die Türen hatten sich ein weiteres Mal geöffnet und dazwischen stand die wohl schönste Elbe, die Calaneth jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Das tief schwarz glänzende Haar fiel ihr in langen Bahnen bis zur Hüfte herab. Dunkelblaue Seide umhüllt ihren grazilen Körper und ihre himmelsblauen Augen sahen noch etwas verunsichert auf die umstehenden Elben.  
  
Als sie sich schließlich in Bewegung setzte, schien es Legolas als würde sie schweben. Wie in Trance machte er es seinem Vater nach und stand langsam auf. Aranidh hatte die Tafel umrundet und stand nun mit seiner Tochter davor.  
  
"König Thranduil, Prinz Legolas, dies ist meine Tochter Lauriel.", sprach er langsam und Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Legolas schritt ebenfalls nach vorne und ergriff die Hand von Lauriel.  
  
"Ihr seit die schönste Elbe die meine Augen jemals erblickt haben.", sagte er leise und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Hand. Mit einem Lächeln vernahm er den leicht roten Hauch, der sich auf Lauriels Wangen gebildet hatte. Als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, richtete er sich an Aranidh.  
  
"Lord Aranidh, Herrscher der Ostelben, ich möchte hiermit um die Hand ihrer Tochter Lauriel anhalten."  
  
"Prinz Legolas, Thronfolger von Eryn Lasgalen, ich übergebe meine geliebte Tochter in eure Hände."  
  
Damit ergriff er die Hände Lauriels und legte sie feierlich in Legolas´ ausgestreckte Rechte. Sofort brach die gesamte Halle in Jubelrufe aus.  
  
"Meine lieben Freunde, das Buffet ist hiermit eröffnet! Musik bitte!"  
  
Thranduil war in bester Laune, ganz im Gegensatz zu Calaneth. Es hatte sie mehr als nur Überwindung gekostet nicht den Blick abzuwenden, als Legolas um Lauriels Hand angehalten hatte. Sie war wunderschön, das musste sie ihr lassen und sie konnte es Legolas nicht verübeln, dass er sich nun in sie verliebt hatte. Aber warum konnte sie die Tränen kaum noch zurückhalten, die sich ihren Weg nach draußen bahnten? Ruckartig stand sie auf und lief auf die Terrasse nach draußen. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie dabei beobachtet wurde.  
  
****  
  
Sooo, diesmal hatte ich richtig Lust zu schreiben und das Kapitel ging mir super von der Hand!^__^ Ich hoffe doch sehr es gefällt euch ebenfalls?^^  
  
Ach ja! @M: ich hoffe die markierung hat funktioniert und du bist nicht wieder "durchgestolpert"?^__^  
  
UND BITTE BITTE REVIEWT MIR!!!T__T 


	8. VIII

Inhalt etc: Kapitel 1  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was euch hier an Herr der Ringe erinnert, gehört nicht mir sondern Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
@Eisblume: Danke! Ich hoffe jetzt läuft es wieder einigermaßen nach deinen Wünschen?^__^  
  
Die kühle Nachtluft wehte ihr einladend entgegen, als Calaneth auf die große Terrasse heraustrat. Auch hier standen einige Elben beisammen, daher schritt Calaneth die breite Treppe hinab und verschwand langsam zwischen den Bäumen.  
  
**  
  
"Wisst Ihr, Ihr seid nicht der Einzige der gegen seinen Willen zu dieser Ehe gezwungen wurde."  
  
Lauriel saß neben Legolas auf einer kleinen Steinbank vor der Terrasse und schaute verträumt in den Himmel hinauf. Legolas hatte ihr die Umstände erklärt und war erleichtert gewesen, dass Lauriel dieser Hochzeit ebenso abgeneigt war wie er selbst.  
  
"Ich verstehe nur nicht, weshalb Eure Freundin euch nicht will?"  
  
"Calaneth lebt in dem festen Glauben mir auf ewig als Beraterin dienen zu müssen, nur weil ich der König von Eryn Lasgalen sein werde und sie mich nicht lieben darf.", seufzte Legolas.  
  
"Nun, vielleicht solltet Ihr euch noch einmal mit ihr unterhalten.", schlug Lauriel vor.  
  
"Und was ist, wenn ich sie nicht überzeugen kann?"  
  
"Dann. Dann werdet Ihr mich wohl doch zur Frau nehmen müssen, Legolas Grünblatt.", meinte Lauriel.  
  
Sie versuchte ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie war ebenso verliebt wie Legolas, das wusste er und es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz, wenn er in ihre traurigen Augen sah und die stille Akzeptanz über ihr Schicksal darin las. Er musste Calaneth einfach zur Vernunft bringen. Entschlossen stand er auf.  
  
"Lady Lauriel, bitte entschuldigt mich."  
  
Fast schon rennend lief er die Treppe hinunter und verschwand im Wald, genau wie Calaneth einige Zeit vor ihm.  
  
**  
  
Kein einziger Laut des Festes durchdrang die samtene Schwärze, die zwischen den Bäumen herrschte. Einzig ein paar Grillen waren zu hören, die mit ihrem Gezirpe Weibchen anzulocken versuchten. Legolas genoss die Stille, die sein Gemüt so wunderbar beruhigte. Er wusste wo er zu suchen hatte, daher ließ er sich nun Zeit. Sein Ziel war eine kleine Lichtung auf der er und seine Freunde früher oft gespielt hatten. Später war er in warmen Nächten wie diesen oft hierher gekommen um nachzudenken. Heute würde sich dort wohl sein Schicksal entscheiden.  
  
Hinter einem dicken moosbewachsenen Stamm blieb er stehen. Calaneth hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Sie saß in der Mitte der Lichtung auf den Resten eines umgestürzten Baumes und sang leise ein Lied vor sich hin. Legolas stutze. Er kannte dieses Lied. Calaneth und er hatten es als kleine Kinder an genau diesem Ort erfunden. Es handelte von großen Heldentaten, die sie in ihren Träumen gemeinsam gemeistert hatten. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Vorsichtig trat er hinter dem Baum hervor. Fast gleichzeitig verstummte die Elbin und blickte erschrocken in seine Richtung.  
  
"Legolas?", brachte sie heraus.  
  
Plötzlich verhärtete sich ihr Blick.  
  
"Was willst du hier? Soll ich dir zu deiner Vermählung gratulieren? Oder."  
  
"Calaneth, bitte. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damals so überrumpelt habe, aber es ist mir wirklich ernst. Ich liebe diese Elbe nicht und du weißt selbst, dass diese Verbindung von unseren Vätern arrangiert wurde."  
  
Legolas trat einige Schritte näher. Calaneth erhob sich und funkelte ihn wütend an. Er sah, dass sie geweint hatte. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und noch immer glänzten Tränen auf ihren Wangen.  
  
"Und selbst wenn, ich liebe dich nicht und werde es niemals tun!", zischte sie und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
  
"Deine Tränen sagen mir etwas anderes.", murmelte Legolas leise und hob die Hand an ihr Gesicht. Schnell wich Calaneth zurück.  
  
"Verdammt Calaneth ich liebe dich, versteh."  
  
Klatsch!  
  
"Sag das nie wieder, Legolas Grünblatt. Nie wieder, hörst du? Es ist uns nicht gegönnt einander zu lieben. Ich bin dazu verpflichtet dir zu dienen und dir in jeder Zeit deines Lebens zur Seite zu stehen, aber nicht als deine Frau und auch nicht als deine Geliebte, sondern als deine Beraterin!"  
  
Damit machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief davon. Das gemurmelte "Auch wenn es nicht mein Wille ist." vernahm Legolas nicht mehr. Wie gebannt starrte er auf das Blut, das ihm von seinem Kinn auf die Hand tropfte.  
  
"Wieso.?"  
  
********  
  
Tut mir leid das es diesmal so furchtbar kurz geworden is, aber 1. Ich war seeehhhr viel schneller als sonst und 2. War das grad so ne gute Stelle zum aufhören.^__^  
  
Mal sehen vielleicht bin ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel genauso schnell, was ich aber nicht denke, da morgen ja wieder Schule is.*snief* 


	9. IX

Inhalt etc: Kapitel 1  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was euch hier an Herr der Ringe erinnert, gehört nicht mir sondern Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Warnung: Ähm, hier geht's diesmal etwas rauer zu. Also nicht, dass das jetzt Rating R wäre aber PG-13 allemal.  
  
Jetzt, am nächsten Tag, tat es Calaneth Leid Legolas geschlagen zu haben. Er hatte lediglich das ausgesprochen, was sie schon länger wusste, auch wenn sie es noch immer nicht wahrhaben wollte. Wieso konnte er sich nicht einfach damit abfinden, dass es ihnen nicht möglich war, einander zu lieben? Sie konnte es doch auch...oder nicht?  
  
Nein, verdammt, sie konnte und hatte! Er würde in ein paar Tagen eine wunderschöne Frau heiraten und wahrscheinlich auch sehr glücklich mit ihr werden und sie würde ebenfalls einen Elben finden, mit dem sie glücklich werden würde. Sie würde Legolas und seiner Frau eine perfekte Beraterin sein und...und...  
  
"Wenn es das ist, was ich will, warum schmerzt mich dieser Gedanke dann so sehr?"  
  
"Weil es nicht das ist, was du dir wünschst."  
  
Berion war einem Schatten gleich aus dem Gebüsch neben Calaneth aufgetaucht und stand nun vor seiner Schwester.  
  
"Doch, das ist es! Ich möchte Legolas Beraterin sein und ihm und dem Volk dienen, damit..."  
  
"Willst du wirklich Alles kaputt machen?", unterbrach Berion die Elbin kühl. "Lauriel liebt ebenfalls einen anderen Elben. Durch deine Sturheit verdammst du zwei Elben dazu ihre Liebe aufzugeben und auf Ewig an jemanden gebunden zu sein für den sie nichts empfinden?"  
  
Calaneth starrte ihren Bruder verwundert an. Noch nie hatte er so mit ihr gesprochen. Doch zugleich drangen seine Worte immer tiefer in ihr Bewusstsein hervor.  
  
"Sie liebt einen...Anderen...?", ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Konnte sie den Beiden wirklich so etwas antun? Sie war dazu erzogen worden auf das Wohl Anderer zu achten, würde sie sich nun endlich eingestehen, dass sie dasselbe wie Legolas empfand so konnte sie den Beiden helfen.  
  
Und vielleicht musste sie wirklich einmal an sich selbst denken, denn bei diesen Gedanken hatte die junge Elbin das Gefühl, als würde eine unsichtbare Mauer in ihr zusammen brechen. Mit einem Schlurzen warf sie sich in die Arme ihres Bruders und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Doch diesmal waren es keine Tränen des Schmerzes oder der Trauer, sondern Tränen der Freunde und Erleichterung. Was ihr Vater und der König dazu sagen würden, war ihr im Moment sonderbarerweise völlig egal.  
  
"Wo ist Legolas?", brachte sie hervor.  
  
********** "Sie sind abgereist?"  
  
Calaneth und auch Berion standen völlig perplex vor Thalion, der ihnen soeben erklärt hatte das sowohl Lauriel als auch Legolas vor wenigen Minuten abgereist sein.  
  
"Die Hochzeit wird in drei Tagen stattfinden. Vater sagte der König und wir werden morgen ebenfalls abreisen um der Feier beizuwohnen. Keine Sorge Calaneth, du wirst noch vor der Feier Gelegenheit haben mit Legolas zu sprechen."  
  
"Ich hoffe du hast Recht..."  
  
Seltsamerweise war Calaneth beunruhigt. Es war weder die Sorge darüber, dass sie Legolas nicht mehr vor der Hochzeit sehen würde, noch der Gedanke daran mit ihrem Vater und dem König zu reden. Sie wusste irgendetwas würde passieren, doch jedes Mal wenn sie diesen Gedanken zu greifen versuchte entwischte er ihr wieder, als würde eine unbekannte Macht sie daran hindern wollen.  
  
"Calaneth? Kommst du? Vater will mit uns die Reise besprechen.", unterbrach Berion ihre Überlegungen. Sie hatte den Boten gar nicht bemerkt, der ebenfalls neben ihr stand. Nun, so konnte sie wenigstens ihrem Vater bereits "beichten".  
  
******  
  
Dazu kam sie dann aber doch nicht, da ihr Vater fast ununterbrochen redete und zudem Thranduil ebenfalls anwesend war und den wollte sie dann doch lieber Legolas überlassen. Gerade waren sie dabei die Geschenke für das zukünftige Königspaar auszuwählen, als auf dem Flur aufgeregte Rufe laut wurden. Alle Anwesenden schauten verblüfft zur Tür als diese ruckartig aufgerissen wurde und ein ziemlich übel zugerichteter Elb hereinstürmte.  
  
"Mein König, wir wurden angegriffen! Orks...Orks haben den Prinzen und sein Gefolge angegriffen!"  
  
Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort über die Lippen gebracht, klappte der Bote erschöpft zusammen. Berion und Thalion konnten ihn gerade noch auffangen, bevor er auf dem harten Marmorboden aufschlug. Er blutete aus mehreren Wunden, viele davon allerdings nur durch Zweige und ähnliches verursacht, andere jedoch eindeutig von einem Schwert.  
  
Calaneth hatte plötzlich das Gefühl der gesamte Raum würde sich drehen. Keuchend stützte sie sich am Tisch ab, die helfende Hand ihres Vaters ignorierend.  
  
Galadriels Spiegel!  
  
Wie um Alles in der Welt hatte sie das vergessen können?! Die letzten Bilder trafen sie wieder wie Faustschläge. Legolas, wie er von den Orks verfolgt wurde und letztendlich wie er reglos am Boden lag und... Nein das konnte, das durfte nicht passieren! Wieso gerade jetzt, wo sie sich doch endlich entschieden hatte.  
  
"Calaneth?! Kind, ist alles in Ordnung?!"  
  
"Thalion! Berion! Kommt mit!"  
  
Ohne weiter auf ihren besorgten Vater zu achten rannte sie zur Tür hinaus und schnappte sich noch im Laufen ihre völlig verdutzen Brüder. Sie hatte keine zeit für lange Erklärungen und die beiden Elben merkten auch so, dass etwas nicht stimmte, von dem Überfall auf den Prinzen mal ganz abgesehen. Nicht lange und sie hatten die Ställe erreicht, aus denen aufgeregtes Wiehern schallte. Eofren tobte wie wild in ihrer Box. Sie spürte die Unruhe ihrer Herrin genau. Mit Sattelzeug hielt sich Calaneth nicht lange auf. Flink zog sie sich auf den Rücken ihrer treuen Stute und preschte davon. Thalion und Berion hatten ihre gute Mühe mitzukommen. Was trieb ihrer Schwester nur diese Angst in die Augen. Wenigstens waren sie geistesgegenwärtig genug, Schwerter, sowie Bögen mitzunehmen.  
  
Die Reisegruppe hatte etwa zwei Stunden Vorsprung, waren wahrscheinlich jedoch langsam geritten. Bei ihrem jetzigen Tempo mussten die drei Elben sie bald eingeholt haben. Calaneth aber hatte das Gefühl gar nicht vom Fleck zu kommen. Noch immer machte sie sich Vorwürfe, dass sie die Tatsache, dass sie wusste was passieren würde einfach vergessen hatte.  
  
Plötzlich scheute Eofren, wobei ihre Reiterin Schwierigkeiten hatte nicht aus dem Sattel zu fallen. Gerade noch schaffte sie es sich am Hals des Tieres festzuklammern und blickte genau auf den Grund des plötzlichen Halts. Eine Orkleiche lag mitten auf dem Weg. in ihrem Rücken steckten mehrere hellgefiederte Pfeile. Und es war nicht die einzige. Überall lagen diese Monster deren Blut den Weg langsam schwarz färbte. Doch nicht nur sie waren gefallen. Mehrere Elben waren unter ihnen.  
  
"Calaneth, lass uns weiter reiten. Wir werden ihn finden, bestimmt."  
  
"Berion, diese Elben... Sie sind..."  
  
Ihre Stimme versagte. So viele waren jetzt tot, weil sie vergessen hatte!  
  
"Berion, Calaneth! Dort hinten sind sie! Schnell!", rief Thalion und galoppierte weiter.  
  
Und tatsächlich! Mehrere Wargreiter jagten über den schmalen Waldweg und an ihre Spitze, Legolas und einige Elben der Eskorte! Arod und die anderen Pferde rannten so schnell sie konnten, doch selbst auf diese Entfernung erkannte Calaneth mit Entsetzen, dass viele verletzt waren und immer langsamer wurden.  
  
Plötzlich stürzten die hintersten Orks zu Boden. Berion und sein Bruder hatten Ihre Bögen gespannt und schossen eine Scheusal nach dem anderen von ihren Reittieren, was leider nicht unbemerkt blieb. Vier Orks setzten sich von der Gruppe ab und sprengten auf die drei Elben zu. Jäh wurde Calaneth bewusst, dass sie lediglich ihren kurzen Dolch dabei hatte! Keine sehr effektive Waffe. Ihre Brüder hatten es auch bemerkt und deuteten ihr in den Wald zu reiten, bevor die Warge sie erreicht hatten und ein erbarmungsloser Kampf begann.  
  
Calaneth bemerkt auch weshalb. Der Weg auf dem sie ritten machte eine große Kurve, wenn sie also direkt durch das Unterholz ritt, müsste sie direkt bei dem Prinzen und seinen Verfolgern auftauchen. Also wagte sie es. Mehr als einmal klatschte ihr ein Ast ins Gesicht und mehr als einmal stolperte Eofren über versteckte Wurzeln, konnte sich jedoch immer wieder fangen. Vor ihr wurde es wieder heller und sie zog ihren Dolch, um wenigstens nicht gänzlich ungeschützt zu sein. Ohne Vorwarnung brach sie durch das Gestrüpp, mitten rein in die Gruppe der Orks. Den Überraschungsmoment nutzend schnitt sie gleich zwei der Bestien die Kehle durch, worauf sie direkt vor die Pfoten der Warge hinter ihnen fielen und dadurch ein ziemliches Chaos anrichteten. Ein Chaos, worauf die verfolgten Elben scheinbar nur gewartet hatten. Blitzschnell wendeten sie ihre Tiere, zogen ihre Schwerter und eilten Calaneth zur Hilfe, die gerade einem besonders hässlichen Ork ihren Dolch zwischen die Rippen stieß.  
  
Die nächsten Minuten waren die Hölle. Ohne wirklich nachzudenken erwerte sie sich den Orks die immer wieder auf sie eindrangen. Deren Kreischen, die Rufe der Elben und das Wiehern der verwundeten Pferde nahm sie nur am Rande war. Nach einer Ewigkeit wie ihr schien, fiel auch der letzte Ork, verschwand der letzte Warg im Wald und es kehrte endlich wieder Stille ein, nur unterbrochen vom vereinzelten Stöhnen eines Verwundeten und dem nervösen Getrappel der Pferde.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
Sie hatte ihn entdeckt und glaubte ihr Herz würde zerspringen vor Schmerz. Er lag am Rande des Waldes, Arod stand neben ihm und stupste ihn mit seiner weichen Nase an, doch es kam keine Reaktion. So schnell sie konnte sprang Calaneth von ihrer Stute und rannte zu ihm. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Elben auf die Seite. Seine Tunika und das Hemd darunter waren zerrissen und blutverschmiert. Ein langer Schnitt zierte seine Brust. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich den Lippen ihres Freundes, als sie vorsichtig über sein Gesicht strich. Er lebte noch! Plötzlich stand einer der Soldaten neben ihr.  
  
"Herrin? Wir sind euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet, ohne Euch..."  
  
"Tut mir einen Gefallen und schaut nach meinen Brüdern. Sie sind dort hinter der Kurve.", unterbrach sie ihn ohne aufzusehen. Sie wollte allein sein.  
  
Legolas Lieder flatterten und langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Sein Blick, erst noch ein wenig verwirrt, traf Calaneth und Erkennen machte sie darin breit, aber auch Verwunderung.  
  
"Calaneth?", hauchte er. "Was machst du..."  
  
"Oh, Legolas. Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid!", schlurtzte sie jäh. "Ich war so dumm, so unsagbar dumm! Hätte ich doch gleich auf dich und meine Brüder gehört, wäre all das niemals passiert! Ich wusste was kommen würde und habe es nicht verhindert!"  
  
"Calaneth, wovon sprichst du überhaupt? Was ist denn los?"  
  
Langsam setzte sich der Elb auf, den brennenden Schmerz nicht beachtend.  
  
"Es war gelogen. Alles was ich gesagt habe war gelogen, Legolas. Ich liebe dich! Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, für den Rest meines Lebens."  
  
Der letzte Satz kam nur noch geflüstert über Calaneth Lippen. Heiße Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie wagte nicht Legolas in die Augen zu blicken. Was, wenn er sie nicht mehr wollte? Lange genug war sie vor ihm davon gelaufen, vielleicht hatte er jetzt doch genug von ihr? Statt einer Antwort wurde ihr Gesicht sanft angehoben. Ihr Blick traf auf wunderschöne himmelsblaue Augen und im nächsten Moment spürte sie die federgleiche Berührung von Legolas Lippen auf den ihren. Bedacht zog er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich, soweit seine Wunde das zuließ.  
  
"Und ich dachte ich hätte dich für immer verloren.", hauchte er an ihren Lippen.  
  
So fanden Thalion und Berion die beiden eng umschlungen auf dem Waldweg sitzend. Beiden liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. Den gesamten Rückweg über ließen sie sich nicht mehr los. Gemeinsam ritten sie auf Eofren zurück. Auf Calaneths Fragen hin erzählte Legolas ihr, dass Lauriel und ihr Vater mit Sicherheit wohlauf waren, denn sie waren einen anderen Weg geritten, nachdem Legolas und die Soldaten die Orks weggelockt hatten.  
  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange und sie fanden die kleine Gruppe des Königs. Aranidh nahm die Tatsache seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn Arm in Arm mit einer anderen Elbe zu sehen schweigend zur Kenntnis. Scheinbar hatte Lauriel ihm Alles erzählt. Calaneth war den Beiden unglaublich dankbar dafür. Nachdem alle Verwundeten halbwegs versorgt waren, machte sich die Eskorte wieder auf den weg zurück nach Eryn Lasgalen. Zurück zu Calaneths Vater und dem König.  
  
********************  
  
A/N: Soooo! Wow, das vorletzte Kapitel is fertig. Tut mir wirklich irre Leid, dass das so ewig lang gedauert hat, aber in den Ferien war ich nicht da und in der Schule läuft im Moment auch nicht alles so wies laufen soll... Und der Anfang des Kapis is ziemlich übel geworden...T__T Jetzt aber erst mal zum Feedback!*freu*:  
  
@All: Vielen, vielen Dank an alle die mir geschrieben haben und den kranken Mist den ich hier schreibe überhaupt lesen!!!^^  
  
@Rosha: Wow, ich fühle mich geehrt, dass ich dir als "Inspiration" gedient habe! *freuden tränchen aus dem augen winkel wisch* Hoffe deine eigene FF läuft gut. Du musst mir unbedingt sagen wie sie heißt, damit ich sie lesen kann!  
  
@M: Also, ich glaube Cala hat verstanden was du ihr sagen wolltest.^^´ Du kannst dir deine Dimensionslöcher also aufheben.^__^  
  
@Finda: Meine Göttin! Meine Herrin! Mein Vorbild!!! Ich hoffe das Kapi gefällt dir!^____^  
  
@Eisblume: Also traurig muss Lauriel ganz bestimmt nich sein, da sie ja selbst verliebt is und jetzt wieder frei für ihren Macker is.^__^  
  
So, Leutz machts gut bis zum nächsten Mal!(Welches hoffentlich bald kommt...)  
  
P.S: Bin hier übrigens am Ende der 5ten Seite, also wehe es beschwert sich einer das Kapitel wäre zu kurz! Das sind zwei Seiten mehr als sonst!*mit dem zeigefinger droh*^__^ 


	10. X

Inhalt etc: Kapitel 1  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was euch hier an Herr der Ringe erinnert, gehört nicht mir sondern Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
******************  
  
Lange ist es nun schon her, und doch erinnere ich mich daran als sei es gestern gewesen. Als ich und Legolas nach diesem furchtbaren Zusammenstoss mit den Orks langsam gemeinsam auf meiner treuen Stute nach Hause ritten. Legolas saß hinter mir und hatte seine Arme schützend um meinen Körper geschlungen. Beide sagten wir nichts sondern genossen lediglich das Dasein des Anderen.  
  
Am Palast angekommen wurden wir bereits von einem überaus bestürzten König und meinem nicht minder geschockten Vater in Empfang genommen. Sofort eilten Elben herbei um sich um die Verletzten zu kümmern.  
  
"Mein Sohn geht es dir gut? Ist deine Braut wohlauf?"  
  
Ich musste schmunzeln bei Thranduils Gesichtsausdruck als Legolas mich in seine Arme zog und antwortete: "Ja Vater, meiner Braut geht es ausgezeichnet und Lauriel ebenfalls."  
  
Nur sehr langsam schien der König zu verstehen und Legolas und ich verschwanden bevor er seine Stimme wieder finden konnte.  
  
Heimlich stahlen wir uns ins Innere des Palastes und suchten den Heiler auf. Legolas Verletzung hatte ich schließlich nicht vergessen.  
  
An die späteren Gespräche mit dem König meinem Vater und Lord Aranidh erinnere ich mich nicht mehr in allen Einzelheiten. Zuviel wurde damals gesagt und diskutiert. Seltsamerweise hatten Thranduiel und Aranidh schon bald ein Einsehen und erteilten uns ihren Segen. Bei meinem Vater sah das allerdings anders aus. Immer wieder sagte er wir sollten uns das doch noch einmal überlegen, bis meine Brüder scheinbar zu viel hatten und ihn kurzerhand in ein Nebenzimmer zogen. Als er nach einer Stunde wieder heraus trat schaute er mich nur resignierend an und schloss mich dann in die Arme.  
  
Unsere Hochzeit fand drei Tage später statt und es war bis heute der glücklichste Tag meines ganzen Lebens. Okay vielleicht nicht ganz. Der wirklich glücklichste Tag war der Tag an dem meine beiden Engel auf die Welt kamen. Melionn und Riêl. Die beiden sind auch der Grund weshalb Legolas noch immer Prinz ist, denn sowohl Thranduil als auch Tauron ließen es sich nicht nehmen ihre Opa-Rolle zu übernehmen, in der sie sich großartig machten.  
  
Nun liegen sie neben mir, meine Zwillinge, wie jeden Abend und schlummern friedlich in die weichen Kissen gekuschelt. Vorsichtig befreie ich mich aus ihren klammernden Händchen und gehe schläfrig in unsere Schlafzimmer nebenan.  
  
"Schlafen sie?"  
  
"Ja, tief und fest." Langsam lasse ich mich in die Umarmung meines Mannes sinken, der bereits im Bett liegt. Zärtlich fahren seine Lippen über meine während er mich langsam in die Kissen drückt. Für immer möchte ich so bei ihm liegen und dem steht nichts im Wege.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
JAAAAA!!!!! Fertig!!!! ich hoffe euch hat dieses letzte kleine, kurze Kapitelchen gefallen?! Meiner erste vollendete Fanfic...Mensch...^__^ So aber jetzt erst mal zu den Reviews!!!  
  
Al erstes: VIELEN, VIELEN DANK@ALL!!!!!!! @Heitzi: Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch! Ach und das mit der Elbe...*pfeif* da verschreib ich mich öfters mal...^^  
  
@M: Tja sorry aber mehr als das hier gibt's leider nich...Hab mir allerdings überlegt ne Story über Melionn zu schreiben. Da schwirrt mich schon die ganze Zeit was im Schädel rum.^^  
  
@Finda: Hm... Ich weiß das Kap hat mal wieder suuuuper lang gebraucht...Und deinen Zaunpfahl kannste glei wieder einpacken! Das hier is und bleibt das Letzte!^^  
  
So noch mal vielen Dank das ihr mir bis hierhin die Treue gehalten habt!!! Machts Jut!!! 


End file.
